compund z
by adeadfreelancer
Summary: a month after agent scarface was nuked mindbender finds his still living arm and a blue liquid that turns peole into zombies. T for blood and gore


**Compound z**

It had been three years since agent Scarface had been nuked while fighting a unknown enemy of cobra in Springfield. When doctor mindbender came back a moth later he found that the agents hand had regrown the arm bone and some meat. Interesting. I knew he had a healing factor but this is amazing. The doctor said. he ordered a viper to bring it back to the terror dome. He searched some more and found a blue liquid oozing out of the ground. He took a test tube out and scooped some of the liquid in and capped it. He walked over to the helicopter pilot and told him to start the engines and shoot all other troopers on the ground.

When they got back to the base three vipers came over and shot the ones in the helicopter. Mindbender took the arm and put it in a stabilization chamber and cloned the liquid he found. he went into a room overlooking the procedure he was about to commence. He used robot arms to insert the liquid into a dead body's blood. After about five minutes of twitching the body got up and walked over to the door and tried to open it. After failing it screamed. The noise was loud, high pitched and painful. He had the floor drop away and the corpse fell twenty-five feet to the ground below. Get me all the body's from the morgue. He ordered the two vipers. Yes sir. They replied.

So here we are now. Three years later. Agent Scarface had finally regenerated to his full. He had been out of the chamber for a week. He was walking in a corridor. When he felt like he was being watched. He looked around and saw a rat on the ground. Then a hand reached out of the shadows and grabbed the rat. It was pulled back in the shadows and Scarface heard eating noises. He took out his gun and shot the man three times in the chest. He fell forward and he saw that the man was dead for at least a month. He turned around and started walking when it bit his arm. He smashed its head into the wall causing its head to split open. He threw it to the ground and stomped on the corpses head hard. He looked back and saw at least twelve more walking towards him. He sounded the alarm and began running. He heard the sounds of vipers in other rooms getting armor and guns out. He reached cobra commanders room and opened the door. the two crimson guars aimed there guns at him. There are undead vipers out there. He said. What isss thisss treachery you ssspeak of? The commander asked. There are dead vipers out there. They are trying to kill us. The agent said. He opened the door and peeked his head out. The living vipers were on there guard looking everywhere for something they didn't know. Scarface looked up and saw five zombies on the ceiling crawling towards the control room. One for the vipers and seven for the commanders room. He shut the door and hit the speech button at the door and told the vipers to look up. Then he heard gunfire and screaming then silence. We have to get you out of here commander. He said. Guardsss. Open the hidden door. The commander said. The two guards walk towards the wall and open a secret door. The commander gets up and walks toward it and the guards follow. Scarface goes with them and after about ten minutes they are in a room with twenty crimson guard. Ten on each side. Each guard is bleeding and either has a hole in there chest or there helmet is smashed open reveling glowing red eyes. The guards and Scarface open fire blowing body parts off as the undead swarm over them. Scarface shoots one in the head and it falls down for good. Aim for the head!. He yells to the guards. Ones clip is empty so he takes it out and uses the knife strapped to the end to stab two zombies in the head. Eventually the guards fall and cobra commander takes out his sword and stabs each in the head. Scarface kills the last one and begins walking with the commander to a door and opens it. Outside is even worse than inside. Hundreds of vipers fighting thousands of undead. he brings the commander to a helicopter where the pilot had been bite then shot. Scarface threw the door open and the body fell out. They both got in and Scarface started the engines. As it began lifting up a zombies arms burst into tentacles and latched onto the bottom of the helicopter. When they were fifty feet in the air Scarface brought his gun out the window and shot the zombie in its arm. The force made it let go and it fell to its death far below.

The seen on the ground was all the vipers dead or undead. One of the undead picked up a rpg and shot at the helicopter, causing it to crash into the jungle.

Agent scar face had fell out the helicopter just before it hit the ground and had his leg cut off by the blades. The impact from the ground broke his neck. He crawled over to where his leg was and pushed it agents the top of his leg. His healing factor did the rest. He could not find his arm though. He looked to a rustling in a bush. Out came a zombie doctor mindbender, destroy, and baroness. As I told you, here is our infinite feeding source. Doctor mindbender said. And they began ripping his body parts off and eating them. Because of his healing factor, he had to suffer this dozens of times before they died from poisoning.

After escaping the woods a year later, he arrived on the beach. He saw a boat in the distance and shot a flare in the air. A speed boat came and he saw with terror it was full of zombies. The samething was about to happen all over again.


End file.
